powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 24: Hope Springs A-Turtle
is the twenty-fourth episode of Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger. Synopsis Boi becomes trapped in an endless run after he is hit by the motion manipulation abilities of Totpat & Bookback's Dora Monster. Plot As Bandora sleeps in her castle, Tottopatt and Bookback sneak past her in the dark; Bookback wonders if they should make their own Dora Monster but the vampire states that they've almost become non-existent since Lamie showed up and they need to do something bigger to defeat Lamie and gain Bandora's chair and he even has a plan for it. Going into Pleprechaun's workshop, he pulls out a turtle statue before pulling out a traffic light, which he puts on the clay figure and putting in the Monster Maker; Bookback decides to add in other items as well like a baseball bat, cannon, hook and brass knuckles before activating it but gets too excited until the new creation, Dora Tortoise, is activated; Bookback wonders if it's a failure but Tottopatt confirms he'll be alright. On the surface, the duo discover a group of active children, which Bandora hates the most; Bookback states he hates their noise as Tottopatt wonders what would happen if they could play when they didn't want to. As Bookback asks how, Tottopatt reveals that with the ray from Dora Tortoise's green "go" light, the kids will keep going even when they don't want to do something, confusing the ogre. Tottopatt spies Boi playing with the children, thrown out of the game as a boy keeps throwing the ball, Boi admiring this boy, Wataru, as becoming so healthy after previously meeting him as ill and not able to smile in a hospital wanting to be well and play with others until he took care of him enough to go home. Boi ends up throwing the ball too far when he suddenly is caught with it, making Dora Tortoise test the beam on Tigerranger as a test subject but he dodges, making all the kids start moving without control, allowing for Boi to see the Dora Monster behind the attack. Tottopatt states he was lucky that the monster hit the children instead of Tigerranger claiming the experiment a success, forcing them to play dodgeball until they die. After Bookback taunts, Tottopatt asks Boi to turn around to help the kids, making him run to them to help them out as Wataru cries for help in despair. On the Moon, Bandora applauds Dora Tortoise as Pleprechaun yells at them for making the worst creation ever and tells her to not confuse it with his artwork. In the park, Wataru's mother comes to try and stop him as Boi throws his Saber Daggers at the turtle monster, making Tottopatt yell at Dora Tortoise to attack now with his beam, hitting him and making him start run out of control! He runs past Tottopatt and Bookback as they escape, worrying that he can't stop but he has to do something to save Wataru and the others! Seeing how things will take too long if they just attack individual kids, Tottopatt takes Dora Tortoise to Tokyo Tower to make the entire nation see the beam through their TVs in a mass attack! He and Bookback try to direct where the Dora Monster goes but Dora Tortoise gets angry, shooting more people making them stop and start things at random no matter what they do before it's ready to begin the broadcast. However, the Zyuranger suddenly appear, with Bookback declaring the two of them are "different" as Dora Tortoise turns one of his arms into a baseball bat, hitting balls thrown by the ogre making them run out of the way. Boi runs by warning them about the traffic signal, but Dora Tortoise tells them to not listen, flying right into Geki making him avoid the beam as it hits Dan, Goushi and Mei making them freeze in place before continuing to run due to his own curse. Seeing this as an opportunity to deal with Tyrannoranger, Dora Tortoise replaces his head with a cannon, which he fires towards the leader until Geki fires the Ranger Gun and makes the trio escape. Back at the shrine, the trapped Goushi, Dan and Mei lament their situation in being unable to fight. Barza discovers in his guide that Dora Tortoise has only one weakness: with turtles having the ability to live forever, Tortoise has lived for 20,000 years; but the only way to stop his power is the flowers of peace, which have lived longer than the monster! Geki asks where they are, and Barza reveal they're on the Espoam Mountains, special mountains which became invisible due to the spell of Tortoise; but those under his spell can see where it is. In the city, Boi continues to run uncontrollably, leaping out of people's way as other children continue to be afflicted. Geki rides to Boi to tell him he's the only one who can see it due to being under Dora Tortoise's spell, encouraging him. The Espoam Mountains suddenly appear to Boi, with Geki telling him he'll hold the monster off until Tigerranger returns. Bandora on the Moon compliments Tottopatt, Bookback and Dora Tortoise for exceeding expectations and tell the trio to go to destroy the Zyuranger immediately, saying they'll all be top executives if they do. Meanwhile, Boi continues chasing the Espoam Mountains; yet Dora Tortoise is suddenly a giant in the city causing more chaos for his masters as they call out for the Zyuranger, with Geki and Tyrannosaurus answering the call. At Tottopatt's instruction, the Dora Monster reveals it's bat and hook arms, attacking Tyrannosaurus as it slams the bat into the giant and Geki calls for Boi. At that moment, Boi runs down a closed road in search of the mountain while the Guardian Beast does it's best to hold the giant monster off. Boi continues running but realizes he keeps running yet the mountain is further away than ever, apologizing to Wataru and everyone for not being able to reach it. Boi hears a voice asking him if he's giving up, which Boi realizes is the Guardian Beast Sabretiger, telling him to not give up for the sake of Wataru and the others in the hospital trapped in the curse; with the doctor admitting he may not live if he keeps moving. Realizing Wataru's agony, Boi continues to run, approaching the Espoam Mountain even as Tyrannosaurus continues to be pummeled and the other Zyuranger remain frozen. Geki states he believes in Boi as he states he can't give up, running until he sees a vision of Sabretiger, telling him that Espoam Mountain is a mountain of hope and justice; if he gives up, it will disappear, but if he believes in defeating evil, it will be within reach. With that believe in him, Boi continues running until he sees the peace flowers, running until he trips, making his legs move in the other direction and the flowers fly into the air! At the encouragement of the other Zyuranger and Wataru, Boi leaps and grabs the flowers. In the city, Tyrannosaurus gets pummeled by a cannonball, making Burai realize the pain and rush out of the timeless chamber and allowing Dragon Caesar to attack the turtle monster with his tail and fists. Embarrassed, Dora Tortoise decides to hide, but reveals he was faking, making the two Guardian Beasts frozen in place! But without warning, Boi appears and runs after transforming, leaping onto Dora Tortoise stating that the power of justice won't stop no matter what; then declares the power of the 30,000 year old flowers, making Dora Tortoise lose control of his power and allowing the Guardian Beasts to move, shocking Tottopatt and Bookback and making them realize they won't be executives. Geki commands a Dragon Harley from Dragon Caesar before unleashing a Tyranno Sonic from Tyrannosaurus, destroying Dora Tortoise. Later, the Zyuranger join the kids in dodgeball as Boi and Water continue to attack each other with the ball. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Wataru: *Wataru's Mother: *Doctor: Errors *''to be added'' Notes *With a rating of 4.5%, this was the lowest rated episode of Zyuranger, 6.1% below the series average. DVD Releases *''Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger'' Volume 3 features episodes 21-30.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/zyuranger.html *The complete Zyuranger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2015. See Also (Mountain shot) Category:Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Naruhisa Arakawa